Manila
Manila, is the capital of Metro Manila, Philippines and the most densely populated city proper in the world. It was the first chartered City by virtue of the Philippine Commission Act 183 on July 31, 1901 and gained autonomy with the passage of Republic Act No. 409 or the "Revised Charter of the City of Manila" on June 18, 1949. It is home to many of the Philippines' firsts, including the first university (1590), water system (1878), hotel (1889), electricity (1895), oceanarium (1913), stock exchange(1927), flyover (1930s), zoo (1959), pedestrian underpass (1960), science high school (1963), city-run university (1965), city-run hospital (1969), and light rail transit system (1984; also considered as the first LRT system in Southeast Asia). Credit: Wikipedia Birthplace: Carlito Masbate, Felix Carlaso, Ghen Caparinio, Joven Rafoldo II In between 1702 and 1725, Antonio Perez handled Oliver Perez's sugar business' trade. First, the harvested sugar was loaded onto carriages in major farms such as in Bais City and Manapla. They then transported to ports. Then by boats in ports such as Dumaguete, Negros Oriental and Cadiz City, Negros Occidental to locations such as Cebu City, Cebu and Manila, Metro Manila where they would be consumed by the rich Spaniards. A small percentage of that sugar ended upon merchant ships going to Hong Kong, China and Beijing. This was so successful that at one point, Perez Sugar was one of the richest businesses of the Philippines. On 30 May 1763, during a meeting with British governor, Dawsonne Drake, an attack happened in Manila, Metro Manila, in which Kusog Craneo was killed by pro-Spanish rebels from Cavite. He was succeeded by his brother Kahayag Craneo. In 1825, Fernando VII watched the execution of Emmanuel Pasay who was the son of Rodrigo Pasay who invaded hundreds of islands in the Visayas, Philippines from Spain. This made Jose Antonio Raon y Gutierrez such an embarrassment for Spain that Carlos III executed him. He was executed in Manila in 1773. Antonio Pasay was taken from Tacloban, Leyte in 1943. The Japanese brought him to Manila, Metro Manila and then Tokyo. There, he was in a prison for 2 years until he was executed by Hirohito. During the Battle of Manila, Metro Manila in 1945, Rodrigo Pasay II and the American forces were close to defeating Japan but Pasay went and met with Sanji Iwabuchi in Intramuros where Iwabuchi killed himself and Pasay with a hand grenade. Pasay did this because he saw it a common courtesy of an Audax general to die in the battlefield despite a victory or defeat. The Japanese agreed with this. He is the first of the 3 predecessors of the generals of his family to do so. Generals Rodrigo Pasay and Vicente Pasay died long after their wars. His father, Vicente lived longer than Rodrigo Pasay II until 1953. This is why Rodrigo Pasay II is considered to be an amazing and dedicated general by the Americans, Japanese, Filipinos and even Spanish. After World War II, a few Filipinos got angry with Vicente Pasay because he did not die on the battlefield in 1905 during the revolutions in the Visayas and Mindanao. This caused him to move to Darwin, North Territory, Australia. He is still considered a hero by many however. In 2009, Rodrigo Pasay V was shot and killed in Manila, Metro Manila by Mohamed Sinsuat. This was because Rodrigo Pasay V was slightly Islamaphobic.